


Game of Life

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gamer Style, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick dies in his home reality and merges with Xander, learning magic in the process.  From there it starts the story of Xander leaning to use his powers and the changing relationships with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> Warrick was driving along on Highway 5 when he saw a tanker truck overturn in front of him. "Fuck", Warrick shouted as he tried to swerve out of the way of pile up that was occuring. Luckily he was a good enough driver that he was able to avoid hitting the truck and just ran off the road instead.
> 
> Breathing heavily Warrick sighed, "O God, Oh God, Oh God, I cannot believe that i survived that." Trying to relax, Warrick leaned back into his seat and started to get his breathing under control. It was then that he heard a large crunching sound and the world turned white
> 
> Unfortunately for all his luck in avoiding the tanker, one of the drivers behind him was not so lucky and slammed right into the tanker. This caused an explosion that ended his life.
> 
> Warrick awoke in a lightly lit room made that seemed to be made up of smooth marble. Looking around he noticed that besides the smooth walls and floor the only object of interest was a pedestal with a light coming from the top.
> 
> Approaching the pedestal he noticed that the top seemed to be a flat screen touch panel. On the panel were the words:
> 
> 'Welcome to the Game of Life 2.0. You have been selected by random chance upon your death to start life anew using our patented GoL 2.0 system. Using this system allows you to insert yourself into the life of another person who is just about to die. If you are able to survive you will continue to live out your life as you make it. Press the "yes" button on the screen of you accept, press the "no" button if you want to continue on your old life and die in one second.'
> 
> "Well, this is a no brain-er, I definitely do not want to die, I just wish that I knew whose life I would be taking over," Warrick contemplated as he pressed the "yes" button.
> 
> When he pressed the button the screen flashed 'search commencing.... new identity found Xander Harris, impending death by Vampire' 'Press ENTER' to start load-up'
> 
> "Fuck, death by Vampire?" Warrick shouted, "What the hell kind of world am I getting into."
> 
> Seeing as he had no other option Warrick pressed the button on the screen. As he did so he saw two new lines appear on the screen. 'Xander Harris, PL0 XP available:500' with 'Spend XP' located underneath it.
> 
> Touching the 'Xander Harris' line brought up the prompt 'Are you finished with initial setup?' to which Warrick quickly touched the 'no' command.
> 
> Thinking aloud Warrick stated "Well I guess I should Spend XP. Damn life is becoming a game, hopefully something good is available."
> 
> Clicking the 'Spend XP' button brought a prompt to 'Choose Class before proceeding"
> 
> Choosing the 'Class' option Warrick looked through the list, checking to see what was available that would allow him to survive a Vampire attack. There were many options available but after giving it a good look he chose 'Modern Sorcerer' as it seemed the most versatile class available. Tapping accept when the prompt came up to confirm his acceptance of the class a new prompt came up stating 'Modern Sorcerer class no longer an eligible class for future party members to play'
> 
> A new screen popped up on the monitor a brought up a whole slew of options to chose from 'Power Level' 'Abilities', 'Skills', 'Feats' and 'Traits'.
> 
> Clicking 'Power level' he saw that PL01 would only cost him 100xp and allow him to buy higher level abilities. "Well that's a no brain-er, always better to start off at a higher level, but definitely not worth it to spend my last 400 xp to get to PL02 and have no abilities to use."
> 
> After choosing PL01 Warrick saw his XP counter drop to 400. Checking the price of his abilities he saw that they were rather cheap at 5 and 10xp each so he decided to check on 'Feats' instead.
> 
> AS he was looking through the 'Feats' lists Warrick noticed a small clock at the bottom of the screen. Watching the clock though he noticed that the time was counting down instead of counting up. "Crap, its a damn timer and they mentioned it, just 5 minutes to." Going quickly thru the list of feats Warrick chose three Feats at 100xp each 'Toughness' to make himself harder to kill, 'Extra Power' giving him one more use per day of his abilities and 'Eschew material Components' as he remembered that his abilities would probably require components that might not be easy to acquire.
> 
> Finishing up Feats Warrick quickly dove into his abilities list, which basically consisted of the spells he could catch. Doing a quick search for spells that would help him out with his current situation Warrick quickly chose his abilities. Finding out he could grab an ability twice he spend 70XP buying the PL01 abilities of Burning Hands twice, Magic Missile twice, Cure light Wounds twice and mage armor once, with each purchase allowing the ability to be used twice per day when combined with his "Extra Power" feat. At the seconds were counting down he spent his last 30xp on PL00 abilities Mending, Read Magic, Detect Magic, Light, Stabilize and Disrupt Undead, abilities that could be used an unlimited number of times a day.
> 
> Before Warrick could even check on Traits or on Skills of which he received two free of each the timer ran down to zero and he felt a sucking sensation and he was pulled from the room and he became 'Xander'.
> 
> In front of his eyes apeared a screen, 'Welcome to the life of Xander Harris, between you and life is a sewer maze filled with Vampires. If you survive the night you will gain new XP that can be spend by mentally saying 'Status" while thinking about 'The Pedestal".
> 
> "Game Start" echoed in Xander's mind as he turned towards Jesse and saw his friend leaping at him, his face turned into a vampiric visage.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Acting instinctively Xander thrust his right hand out towards Jesse as he flinched backwards in an attempt to keep him away. AS his hand thrust out his fingers splayed and a bright arc of fire leaped from his between his outstretched fingers and set Jesse on fire.
> 
> Jesse tried to leap from the fire but it was to no avail as the wave of fire crashed over him, setting him on fire. Catching on fire Jesse quickly succomed to the damage and dusted in front of Xander.
> 
> "FuckFuckFUckFuck," Xander chanted to himself as he looked between his outstretched hand and the ashed remains of the person his newly acquired memories was telling him was his best friend.
> 
> "OK, calm down, calm down," Xander chanted to himself as he slowly regained his wits and took in the situation he was currently in.
> 
> "Xander, snap out of it and help me close this door." Hearing his name called he saw Buffy, his newest friend struggling to close the door against the oncoming hoard of vampires.
> 
> Xander felt an anger welling up inside him, a desire to pay back the vampires that took his best friends since childhood's life. Approaching the door Xander again thrust out his hands and after whispering 'fuego' a jet of flame jumped from his outstretched fingers and rushed out the door, setting the vampires who stood in front of it on fire.
> 
> Buffy turned to look at Xander with renewed interest upon seeing him cast his fire spell. "Well that was unexpected, any other talents you are hiding from me Xander?" Buffy inquired as she split her attention between looking at Xander and keeping an eye on the burning corpses of the vampire just outside the door.
> 
> Xander looked around nervously, "No time for that now Buffy, we have got to get out of here. Oh before you go let me cast this spell on us, it will make us harder to hurt and should last us long enough to get out of here."
> 
> Giving Xander a wondering glance, "OK Xander, I guess I will have to trust you to do what you say, so hit me with it."
> 
> Upon hearing Buffy give him permission Xander reaches out a places a hand on her forearm and whispered 'armadura' and with that a quick wave of energy rushed over her body covering her completely before disappearing from site. Xander quickly cast the same spell on himself. "OK, spells cast so let us try and get out of here."
> 
> "Stay behind me Xander and cover our rear if you can," Buffy stated as she advanced down the corrider past the ashes on the floor, looking for an exit as well as any vampires that might still be roaming around.
> 
> With a slight leer Xander looked at Buffy very nice rear he let out a whispered "Yeah, no problem watching your rear." So saying Xander followed behind , trying to keep an eye out for vampires as his eyes continually drifted to Buffy's posterior as they looked for a way out.
> 
> The trip out of the sewers was quickly finished with no other vampires to be found. Quickly taking the stairs up the duo left the darkness behind and entered sunlight, finally taking a chance to rest knowing that the vampires could not follow them.
> 
> "Well that was not fun at all." Xander commented as he panted for breath, tired from their quick run up the stairs they used to exit. "You all right Buffy? Looked like you had a bit of a hard time when you were trying to close that door."
> 
> Looking herself over Buffy found no injuries but let out a huff of annoyance that Xander found enticing, "Yeah, I am alright but my blouse got ripped. I really liked this blouse as well."
> 
> Thinking it over a bit Xander put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I think I know a spell that might help,"  
> Xander stated looking over at Buffy, nonverbally asking permission to cast it.
> 
> Buffy gave a nod to Xander who responded by in-canting 'remiendo'. Looking over herself Buffy saw that her shirt was as good as new. Squealing in giddiness Buffy hugged Xander to her,"That is now my favorite spell. I now dub the my official Wardrobe fixer." Looking at Xander with eyes gleaming of shear happiness Buffy lightly ran her hand along Xander's arm as she asked "You will fix all my clothes for me after patrol won't you Xander, I would be ever so grateful?"
> 
> With a gulping nod Xander agreed "Your wish is my command," happy to be of help to Buffy and of finding a way to be useful to her.
> 
> Smiling at Xander's response Buffy withdrew her hand from where it had been caressing Xander's arm before turning and heading out. "We better get back to the library and tell Giles about what we learned."
> 
> With a renewed sense of loss Xander responded, "Yeah, I better tell Willow about what happened to Jesse as well. At least he is at rest now."
> 
> They returned to the library as quickly as they could. Once they arrived they informed Willow of Jesse's demise. Willow and Giles then proceeded to inform them of what they learnt in their research.
> 
> "The Bronze," stated Xander, "that's where they will be."
> 
> "Are you sure?" Willow asks while Giles and Buffy look on, wanting to know why Xander thought that the Bronze would be where the Harvest would be taking place.
> 
> "C'mon, with all those tasty young morsels all over the place gathered in one spot, where else would they go, especially in this town," Xander stated with certainty.
> 
> With that the group headed out to the Bronze, hoping to be able to arrive before the start of the Harvest.  
> They arrived at the Bronze a little to late having been delayed by Buffy having to pick up some weapons from her house. Xander also noted that in the time it took them to get ready and to the Bronze his Mage Armor spell had run its course and he knew that he could not cast it any more that day.
> 
> Finding that the front door was locked and that it was not able to be opened the group split up with Buffy going her own way trying to find a way that only she could get in. Xander, Giles and Willow meanwhile checked for other entrances into the Bronze and came upon a door that they were able to open.
> 
> Getting the door open Xander turns to Giles and Willow, "You two get the people out of here, I am going to see if I can help Buffy out."
> 
> Giles turns to Xander, "You should help us and not get in Buffy's way. Normal people should not be fighting vampires, that is Buffy's calling."
> 
> Looking at Xander with worry in her eyes Willow agrees with Giles, "Stay with us Xander, I don't want you to get hurt."
> 
> "I agree Giles, normal people would be at a disadvantage fighting against vampires," Xander agreed while looking around. "Its a good thing that I am not completely normal then," He commented as swiped his hand at an incoming vampire and whispered 'perturbar vampiro' and a bolt of life energy surged from him striking the charging vampire and knocking it down, one arm turning to ash from the strike. Repeating 'perturbar vampiro' Xander proceeded to ash the vampire with a bolt of energy to its head.
> 
> "As you can see, the vampires are not a threat to me," Xander stated with a slighty smug grin on his face.
> 
> Willow and Giles were taken aback by what Xander had done. Willow knew that Xander was normal before today, never having any powers. Giles on the other hand was shocked at the ease of spell-casting that Xander exhibited in destroying the vampire, his own experience with magic letting him know that Xander was no novice to magic. They watched as Xander turned from them and waded into the crowd, fighting the vampires in his way as he headed towards Buffy who was having some trouble fighting Luke.
> 
> Turning towards Willow Giles gestured to the crowd, "Willow, its up to us to recue these people so buck up and lets get at it."
> 
> Willow's face brightened at the request for help and proceeded to help Giles usher the club goes out into the street.
> 
> As Xander approached Buffy he saw Cordelia Chase, a semi-nemesis from Sunnydale High and Jesse's crush starting to be drained by a vampire. With a quickly whispered 'perturbar vampiro' Xander blew off the offending vampires head. Xander checked on Cordelia to see how she was. Noticing that she was still bleeding from a grotesque bite mark on her throat Xander placed his hand on the wound and whispered 'menor cura'. After casting the spell Xander noticed that the bleeding had stopped but that in its place was some major scarring. Knowing of Jesse's crush on Cordelia Xander knew that Jesse's spirit would never let him rest if he did not at least attempt to remove the scarring from Cordelia. Recasting 'menor cura' on the wound, this time even the scarring disappeared.
> 
> Xander got up and looked around, noticing that Giles and Willow had the last of the club goers leaving the building and that Buffy had just finished staking Luke in the back, ashing him. Seeing this Xander approached her to congratulate her on a job well done.
> 
> Behind him, Cordelia looked at Xander as if seeing a new person, her hand going to her throat that had been torn open when the creature had attacked her. She knew she was about to die when her attacker was taken away and the she felt hands placed on wound and a feeling of warmth spread from there. Running her hands over the area she felt only smooth unblemished skin. Looking at Xander she knew she owed her life to him.
> 
> "Well its over," Buffy stated as Xander came up to her, presenting an arm to Xander so he could see the tear in the sleeve caused by her fight with Luke, "Fix it."
> 
> Xander looked at Buffy with wry amusement reaching about and fixing the shirt with a simple spell. "Glad to see that I have some value to you Buffy," he laughed at the absurdity of the situation.
> 
> Willow and Giles approached the pair, "I take it its over" Giles tiredly mentioned.
> 
> "Is it over", Willow asked in a questioning voice.
> 
> Sitting back against the stage Buffy stated "Well we averted the apocalypse, I give us points for that"
> 
> "Well one things for sure," Xander unequivocal stated, "nothings ever going to be the same."
> 
> With that the group gathered up and left the Bronze, Giles driving them all home so as to avoid any further contact with any stray vampires.
> 
> Arriving at his house Xander said his goodbyes and went inside. Noticing that the lights were off in the  
> house Xander used his spare key to get in and walked up to his second story bedroom. As tired as he was he fell asleep quickly.
> 
> Abruptly Warrick appeared in the black room from which his new life as Xander Harris started, his old memories flooding back into him. On one wall a screen speared saying,
> 
> _'Congratulations for surviving your first day in your new life!'  
>  You have gained 1500xp from your days adventures, how do you wish to spend your XP?_
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

> Looking at the screen and seeing the 1500 xp he had available to spend Warrick decided that this time he would take his time looking around and exploring the system, especially as their seemed to be no timer on how long he could be here.
> 
> The first thing that Warrick checked on was how expensive it would be to increase his power level. Seeing that buying Power Level 02 would only cost 400 xp and would give him an additional use of each of his spells as well as other benefits made it a no brainer for him to choose it. So clicking the 'Purchase" button next to PL02 he saw his XP available pool drop to 1100. While he was tempted to purchase PL03 for 900 points after thinking about it he decided to put it off till later to see if there were more interesting items to purchase.
> 
> Looking over the rest of the options available he now saw that he could now purchse another six feats. Looking at the traits section he saw that he still had two free traits available and that he could purchase another ten after that. Looking at the last section that he missed on his first run through he saw that he now had three skills that he could choose.
> 
> Deciding to see what skills were available, one skill stood out among all the other skill. It seems that Spell-crafting was a must skill for him. Its description read 'Skill used to determine the effects of spells cast by other casters. This skill is also used to research PL02 level and higher spells and is one of only two way to learn those spells.
> 
> After choosing Spell-crafting Warrick looked over the list and decided that for now he will leave his last two skills blank as he could not figure out which skills would work best for him.
> 
> Still having 1100 points available to use Warrick decided that he might as well check out what traits were available and use his two free ones.
> 
> Looking over the list he found three traits that he was going to purchase, leaving him with 1000xp taking into account that two of the traits were free.
> 
> The first trait that Warrick chose was one that he thought might help his longevity, it was 'Taking a beating'. This trait let him take less damage from non-lethal attacks as well as blunt damage, figuring that most vampires so far were throwing punches and every little bit of damage reduction helps.
> 
> For his next trait Warrick decided to counter the quicker reflexes and speed of vampires with the trait 'Preternatural Instinct', allowing himself to react quicker to situations he is in.
> 
> His last trait that he purchased might not be one that will increase his longevity, in fact it had the serious potential to reduce it if he used it wrongly. That trait was 'Charming Pervert'. The ability to once per day gaining a large bonus to seducing a new lover or convincing a current lover to try out a specific sexual request was much to tempting for him to pass up. He might have to use it sparingly as something so useful like things must have some drawbacks there somewhere, but Warrick knew that it would come in handy at some point.
> 
> Deciding to check over his spell lists again, he sees that he has no PL02 spells available but that he can now purchase up to three time each PL01 spell. Since these spells cost so little Warrick decide to max out the number of uses for each of these spells, buying one more slot of Cure Light Wounds, Magic Missile and Burning hands for 30xp and buying two more slots of Mage Armor for another 20xp. Looking over his list Warrick found another spell that could be usefull so he spent another 30xp to buy three slots of Magic Weapon, figuring that he could bless Buffy's fists so as to do more damage to vampires when she fights. Another 60xp was then quickly spent on buying three slots each of Bless and Bless Water and he figured that these would make for some potent spells to use against vampires. Looking over the list of spells Warrick chose 'Ray of Enfeeblement' for his last spell, again buying three slots of the spell for 30xp.
> 
> Looking over his remaining 830XP Warrick saw that he still had xp, but he already did not have enough XP to buy PL03 at this time so decided to go without it.
> 
> Warrick then went over to the last area which was available to spend XP on, Feats. Looking over the list of Feats Warrick quickly found several feats that he thought would be nice. The first feat that he spent 100xp on and one in which he thought that the other Scooby Gang members might like was Brew Potions. He figured that he could probably brew one Cure Light Wounds potion per day as long as he had the resources to brew them with. A perfect way to keep his crew healthy.
> 
> The next feat that he decided on was dodge as it was a good feat to chose as anything that helped him not get hit was a good idea on his part and so he spent another 100xp on it.
> 
> His next to last feat he chose cost him 200xp but Warrick figured that 'Endurance' was a very useful ability to have. Its not a good idea to fight tired and this feat would help with the fact that they most likely will not be getting enough sleep between brewing potion, fighting vampires and attending school.
> 
> At the last moment Warrick saw a very useful feat that he had skipped over earlier. Spending 200xp he purchased 'Magical Aptitude'. It game him a bonus to his Spell-craft ability, something that he figured would come in useful when researching new spells. As an added bonus it helped him use magical devices, something he was sure would come in helpful sometime on the Hellmouth.
> 
> Looking over his list Warrick was happy with how he had spent his XP, With 230xp available he figured that he could spend some time researching spells and purchase them with what he had available.
> 
> At the bottom of the screen their was a button labled 'Finilize'. Clicking it he was flooded with new information of all the items he had just purchased.
> 
> Just as he pushed 'Finalize' a new button prompt appeared. The new prompt that appeared was 'Party'. Clicking on 'Party' it switched to a new screen.
> 
> _Invite others* into your party allowing them to choose a 'Class' and receive XP  
>  You will receive one free party member slot and additional slots are available for purchase._
> 
> _*Invitees must meet certain requirements to be able to join your party._
> 
> Looking at the cost of adding party members Warrick decided to spend 100xp to buy the next slot available. After purchasing it he saw he was unable to purchase the third slot. "Dammit, I wish I knew about this before I spent all that xp on all those feats," Warrick grumbled as he clicked 'exit' as he had just 130xp left at this point.
> 
> After exiting the party screen Warrick was brought to a new screen. The new screen had one button and it was labeled 'Re-Enter the Game of Life' as well as one counter stating 130XP remaining.
> 
> Clicking the button the world starting going dark and before it went completely dark he saw the screen again
> 
> _Re-Entering Game of Life v2.0 Hellmouth Edition_
> 
> \- - - - - - - -
> 
> Xander woke up with a start, his head pounding as a flood of new information came to him.
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

> Waking up with a pounding headache was not a way that Xander had ever hoped to wake up to. “Damn it all, this fucking hurts,” Xander grunted and he walked over to the bathroom and looked for some aspirin. Even as he took some aspirin he felt his headache slowly start to fade away. Within a few minutes it was down to just a dull infrequent throb at his temples that while annoying were not enough to keep him down.
> 
> Even through the pain from earlier he felt that his powers had grown overnight and that his spells were more powerful and plentiful than they were. Once the pain had ebbed enough Xander sat down on his bed and searched within himself and felt around for his power trying to better understand it, its strengths and weaknesses.
> 
> Mentally going over spells that he had available he noticed that for the most part they were spells that were made to support others instead of attacking his foes, although Ray of Enfeeblement sounded nice as it would allow him to fight vampires on a more equal footing if the ever got into hand to hand combat. Still, his burning hands and Disrupt Undead spells would probably be seeing the most use in fighting vampires so he felt he could live without any more damage dealing spells. Xander felt that he should be able to cast more powerful spells, but nothing was coming to him.
> 
> After going over mentally what he knew Xander then went on to check himself out physically to see if anything had changed physically to go with the knowledge he woke up to. Doing a quick he was not able to notice if anything had changed so just shrugged and let it go.
> 
> Looking at the clock Xander saw it was getting close to the time they set for meeting back the Library to talk about what happened at the Bronze. So after taking a quick shower to rinse off the sweat from last night Xander got dressed and left the house.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Entering through the Library doors Xander looked around the room seeing the gang going about their different activities. Willow was at the table and was already engrossed in ready a book and taking notes on it, what type of book he could not tell as her back was to him. Looking over at Buffy and Giles Xander let himself chuckle and wince at the site of them sparring. Buffy was just in her workout clothes but Giles was fully padded and whenever he received a punch or kick he let out a “oomph” sound and a wince of pain.
> 
> Looking over Buffy's form and admiring the view Xander approached Willow and sat down next to her. Looking over the book Xander frowned as it was in an unfamiliar language to him. Leaning in close to Willow he asked, “So what has caught your interest today Willow?”
> 
> Willow blushed at the closeness of Xander as he whispered in her ear. “I was looking through Giles books to try and find what kind of magic you were using yesterday. I asked him about it earlier and he had no idea what kind of magic you were using,” Willow commented. Turning to look as Xander and still slightly blushing at his closeness Willow turned on her resolve face and asked, “When were you going to tell me you knew magic? How long have you been studying it? You will teach me what you know right?”
> 
> At Willow's onslaught of questions Xander leaned back to give himself some room to think. _Invite her to the party_ Noticing the sad look that Willow had about not being included in his “studies” of magic Xander really had no choice but to answer her.
> 
> As Xander started to speak about his magical abilities he was interrupted by Buffy, “Yeah Xander, I would like to know as well. Maybe you could teach me that spell to fix my own clothes up. Think of all the outfits that I could save and all the new ones I could afford to buy as well..” _She is not quite close enough yet._
> 
> Giles coughed, took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them, “I would like to know as well Xander. It would have been useful to know about this before the Harvest so we could of set up a better plan of action.” Putting his glasses back on he continued with his questioning, “And who is you Master Xander? You seem to be pretty well trained so if he is willing to help it would be of great advantage to us in keeping the hellmouth closed.”
> 
> “Alight already, give me a chance to answer some of these questions before I forget what you asked,” Xander commented as he thought about how to best answer these questions.
> 
> “First off, I don't have a Master. I was never taught how to cast spells or to do anything like that,” Xander stated.
> 
> Interrrupting him before he could go any further Giles asked, “Are you informing us that you just spontaneously leaned magic? That's impossible, there has never been a recorded Wizard or Warlock who did not go through rigorous training to get to where you are at.”
> 
> With a frustrated shake of his head, “Well I never studied anything. Ask Willow. I only just get my homework done because if I don't she has threatened to take away my Twinkies.”
> 
> With everybody looking at her, Willow shrunk a bit into herself but replied, “It's true. It's a chore to get him to do his homework at all even with the threat to his Twinkie supply.” Turning herself to stare at Xander more fully Willow again asked, “Now where did you learn to use magic them?”
> 
> “I don't know,” Xander stated truthfully. “All I know was that while I was trapped in the sewer with Buffy I was able to cast some spells,” Looking a bit downcast, “The first spell I cast was a spell that set Jesse on fire.”
> 
> With that Willow moved over to Xander and hugged him tightly, letting him know it was alright and that he would be ok. _Invite her to party_ Xander hugged her back, whispering, “If I knew how, I would party with you and get you stronger so you wont die on me like Jesse. _Finally_
> 
> Xander hugged Willow back tightly. Feeling her love for him, he was reassured that she did not blame him for Jesse's death. Still, a thought flowed through the back of Xander's mind, 'Why did I say I would party with her and what did I mean by it?'
> 
> Giles looked around, trying to give them some room to themselves why they sorted out what needed to be sorted between them. He looked over at Buffy as saw a fleeting look of longing on her face as she watched Willow and Xander together, a look that was quickly covered up by her usual cheerful demeanor.
> 
> Eventual Willow and Xander broke up from their tight embrace, but Willow scooted her chair close to Xander's and leaned on his shoulder and kept one arm around his back to continue providing comfort to him. Looking tired, Xander continued on. “Sorry about that. I really am not sure how I got the powers I did, they just came to me when needed. Now when I think about my magic I can sort of pictures these little bright balls of energy inside of me which represent each of the spells I can cast. By mentally focusing on each one I can figure out what spell each ball of energy represent and I can guess how often I can use that spell. The balls grow dimmer after each casting and slowly replenish over time, at least that's how it seems to me, not an expert you know,” Xander explained with a wry grin.
> 
> “So are you limited to these sets of powers that you have already developed?” Giles asked, wondering how to include Xander's new powers into Buffy's patrols.
> 
> Buffy looked on at Xander, “If you can, maybe you can find some other useful spell.” Thinking aloud, “Wonder if there are any spells to summon some fashionable shoes, now that would be a great spell.”
> 
> Hearing what Buffy just said Xander and Willow let loose a laugh that helped cheer them up from their melancholy feeling. Giles on the other hand just shook his head, “Americans.”
> 
> “Is there anything else you can tell us about your abilties now that Buffy's finished letting us know of her wants?” Giles asked.
> 
> Knowing that Willow would dig out anything that he knew before to long and his desire to trust his friends Xander decided to tell them what he knew, “Well, uhhhm, from what I think I know, I kinda feel as if I am growing in power still. I see these dusky balls of energy inside of me that I know can contain more spells. These spheres also seem to vary in size and only some of the spheres of the two smallest sizes are filled with energy right now and it looks like there are several more sphere sizes. I guess those would represent more powerful spells, but I really can't think of how to fill them up.” _Research them_
> 
> “Oh I know what we can do,” Willow babbled excitedly. “Giles has many books on magic and I bet they might have other spells for you to cast.”
> 
> “I am not sure if his abilities work like that,” Giles remarked, “but it would not hurt for Xander to try and find new spells. Any knowledge of the occult would probably help in the long run.”
> 
> “Great Willow, always finding ways for me to do more work,” Xander humphed playfully. “All I know is that I don't understand the languages these books are in so you are going to have to help me research then Willow.”
> 
> Squeaking with joy, Willow was bouncing in her chair, hugging one of Xander's arm to herself, “Of course I'll help you Xander, why I am sure that we can have fun researching your abilities together.”
> 
> Xander tried to hide his blush as for the first time he really recognized that Willow was a girl as he felt her petite breasts rub against his arm as she bounced next to him in joy, 'Thanks Willow, I knew I could count on you.”
> 
> Buffy smirked as she leaned in next to Willow, “Way to go Willow.”
> 
> Willow looked up at Buffy, wondering what she meant by that. Seeing where Buffy was flicking her gaze she finally noticed that she was rubbing her breasts again Xander and that he was blushing from the contact. She stopped bouncing but continued to hug Xander's arm to her chest.
> 
> After that the group broke up as they all went about their business. Giles was again training with Buffy and taking a beating from it. Willow and Xander looked over several books but unfortunately found that most were in languages that they could not understand. They found a couple of books that might be useful and put them aside at the end of the day so they could study them tomorrow.
> 
> When it got dark Xander went out on patrol with Buffy after first dropping Willow off at home. He had wanted to practice using his spells more in combat but except for two minion vampires found just rising from the grave there seemed to be no vampires around to fight.
> 
> After a couple hours of searching the patrol was called off and they both went home, with Buffy escorting Xander home to make he made it safe.
> 
> Once Xander arrived home he quickly went to sleep.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Fresh memories once again rushed into Warrick's mind as he looked around the black room.
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

  
Fresh memories once again rushed into Warrick's mind as he looked around the black room. This time they came to him easier as he had merged more with Xander and they felt more like his memories than the memories of somebody else.  
  
Warrick noticed that the black room and changed a bit from when he was last there. The most noticeable change was that he was laying down on his bed, was wearing the clothes he went to sleep with as Xander instead of the clothes he died in and that the room was brighter and more defined for the most part. The notable exception were that two of the corners of the room were very dark and indistinct and that the view screen on the pedestal now seemed to show the current time.  
  
Looking around for any differences beside that which he had noticed already he found that everything was the same, or at least there was nothing else that he could tell had changed.  
  
Going to the first darkened corner he pressed his hands against the darkness but found that it was solid to the touch. He could feel that it was where a party member would be if there was anybody who was filling the slot. Looking back at where his bed was located he found that it looked as if it was slightly fuzzy as if the light was being slightly distorted. On his bed he could see Xander's body at rest.  
  
Warrick then proceeded to the next corner and tried to press his hand against the blackness, figuring that he would feel the same solid wall underneath just like he had before. So it was with great surprise that he slipped through the darkness into a lit room. A room he knew well from the many times Xander had been in it. Willow's room. The room in which Willow was present in all her glory.  
  
He stood was entranced by the site of Willow on her bed. She lay on her back, her pajama top completely unbuttoned and her small breasts open to the air, her pink nipples hard as a rock as she tweaked them as she pleasured herself with one hand. Her other hand was between her legs stroking her cleft in rapid movements, her bottoms kicked off. She rubber herself, dipping her fingers shallowly into her cunt as she moaned aloud, “Oh god Xander, take me now, uhhh, hmmm”.  
  
Shock quickly gave way to lust at the view of Willow pleasuring herself, Warrick walked forward and reached out, one hand going to her groin to help her along. As his hand reached her is slid though her body, not being able to touch physically but he could feel his essence flow through her body from the point of almost contact.  
  
The unexpected and unknown touch of Warrick was to much for her to handle, Willow arched her back as she came, the flow of Warrick's essence running through her body, filling her with an unknown warmth. Clenching her teeth shut, holding in a loud moan she was sure would wake her parents, Willow slowly came down from her orgasm.  
  
She laid back down in her bed, and to tired to dress fully just pulled up her blankets and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Warrick quickly stepped out of the room, a bit embarrassed to see Willow masturbating but very turned on watching her bring herself to orgasm. It really brought home the fact that Willow was a growing woman and not just a friend. He was a bit glad that Willow was not there right how in the black room as his state of arousal from watching Willow was clearly evident if one even glanced in his direction.  
  
Just as he turned around and headed back to the pedestal to check if anything changed Warrick heard the first sounds made by the black room. A semi-loud 'ding' was heard and the an announcement was made 'A new player has entered the party.' 'Willow Rosenberg has entered the party.  
  
Quickly turning around to look towards Willow's corner of the room he saw the corner light up and was clearly able to see into the room, similar to how his appeared when he looked at him. Before he had more than a second to give this thought Willow stepped through the now translucent barrier to her room dressed just as she to sleep, she was just wearing her pajama top completely unbuttoned and showing off her trim belly and slightly reddened labia with patch of trimmed red hair above it, the curves of her small breast visible with the top barely concealing her nipples. With her bed rumpled hair Warrick thought he had never seen a more attractive sight in his life.  
  
Still in a dream like haze Willow saw Xander standing in front of her clad only in his briefs, a large bulge showing off the state of his arousal. Walking forward Willow embraced Xander, throwing her arms around him and her her bare breasts against his equally bare chest. With her head nuzzling into Xander Willow quietly whispered "Best dream ever."  
  
Caught off guard by Willow hugging him while nearly naked, Warrick did not respond. He returned her hug without thinking about it, dropping one hand down to cup her bare ass, giving it as gentle caress. Looking down at Willow as she embraced him, Warrick spoke to her name, "Willow," while trying to hide the lust he was feeling from his voice.  
  
Hearing her name called Willow tilted her head to look Xander in the eye. With a slightly wicked grin on her lips, rubbing ground her bare mound onto Xander's bulge, "Yes dearest."  
  
Warrick groaned at Willow's action, fighting himself so at to not just take her here as she so desperately wanted. Leaning down and placing a kiss on her temple Warrick whispered into her ear, "It's not a dream Willow, you're really here with me." After saying this he loosened his grip on Willow, letting her go if she desired, but now gently cupping her ass with both hands.  
  
Shock ran through Willow at Xander's response. Heat now rose from where her body contacted his. From her nipples as they rubbed against his bare chest, to her groin as it rubbed against his covered cock and to the feel of her ass as it was cupped by Xander's large hands. Willow leaned against Xander, only remaining standing as Xander held onto her as all her strength left her in her mortification. Willow started to quietly sob in shame from what she had done and from what xander must now think of her.  
  
Holding onto Willow Warrick felt more than heard Willow start to cry. Concerned, Warrick gently asked, "What's wrong Willow? Are you OK?"  
  
Willow responded while trying to hold in her sobs, "I'm scared. You must think I am a slut now and I don't want to lose you." Saying that she broke down crying, trying to brace herself for Xander's rejection of her now that she was a slut.  
  
"Oh Willow, your not a slut at all, just a growing woman" Xander responded, "We all have dreams like this." Laughing lightly, "Hell, I am thrilled that you think of me when you dream." Looking around for a place to sit Warrick noticed a nice comfy looking recliner behind him. Sweeping Willow up into a bridal carry, Warrick backed up and then sat down on the recliner, setting Willow down on his lap where they stayed for awhile, Willow with her head pressed against his chest while he kept his arms around her, trying to provide what comfort he could.  
  
Curled up on Xander's lap and holding tight onto him, Willow looked up at Xander with hope in her eyes, "So were OK, you're not going to leave me?"  
  
Looking into Willow's eyes Warrick responded, "I will always be here for you Willow. No matter what else may happen, you will always be my best friend." Warrick then leaned in a placed another kiss on Willow's forehead and with a wry smile on his lips, "And I will definitely treasure this moment for the rest of our lives."  
  
Joy and happiness spread across Willow's when she heard that no matter what she would always be his best friend, followed by a look of incomprehension at his following statement. Looking around at their situation Willow let out a quick "Eeeep" of embarrassment and tried to curl in on herself, bringing her legs up to her chest and holding closed the two halves of her top. Willow let out another "Eeeep" as her new position let her feel Xander's hard cock against her rear.  
  
Warrick let out a chuckle and held Willow tightly to him. With one hand holding her around her back he reached towards Willow's top and deftly buttoned up per pajama top. He then brought his hand down onto her legs and with just the slightest amount of pressure had her straighten out her legs again. "Calm down Willow," Warrick stated, "It's all good. I won't think any less of you for sitting here with me like this. Actually I am quite enjoying it and I hope you will are as well."  
  
Willow decided to follow along on Xander's suggestion and let herself enjoy the feeling. "What's going on Xander, where are we?' Willow inquired as she looked around the room.  
  
Thinking about how best to describe where they were and what was going on Warrick came up with, "All I know is that it started when Jesse almost killed me in the sewers. I appeared here and their was a pedestal labeled Game of Live v2.0. It offered me a do over on my death and it gave me options on how to proceed. It reminded me on some of those role playing games that we used to play with Jesse when we were younger. I picked a class and some spells and that was how I was able to escape from the sewers with Buffy."  
  
"Wow. So do you gain xp and level up just like in those games? Do you grow in power or our you stuck with what you have learned so far?" Willow asked, wanting to know more about Xander's new abilities.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Willow, one question at a time," Warrick laughing responded. Thinking on how best to describe it, "So far it seems like it runs almost like the RPG's that we played in the past. For example, killing all those fucking vampires got me about 1500xp which i spent of increasing my level and buying skills."  
  
"How does that work? Is there a station somewhere where you spend it?" Willow asked, wondering how it would work.  
  
Concentrating for a moment, Warrick swiped his hands through the air and a view screen appeared in front of them showing 'Game of Live v2.0' with the 'enter' button underneath. Pressing the enter button brought up a a list, 'Xander 'Warrick' Harris, '#&%^&', 'unassigned'. Wondering about what '#&%^&' meant Warrick pressed his own button. On the screen in front of them popped up a video of Xander currently sleeping on his bed while next to that was his current 'Character Sheet' as he called it, listing all he knew.  
  
Willow leaned forward and looked at the screen showing her Xander's status. Wondering about why it also listed his name as Warrick, but deciding to leave that for later, Willow continued to read. Willow slapped Xander none to gently on the chest when she read off his traits, "Really Xander, Charming Pervert?"  
  
"C'mon Willow, I am a teenage male, how could I pass that up," Warrick replied as he rubbed the chest where Willow smacked him.  
  
Willow glared at Xander, "You better not abuse it Xander or I will make you suffer."  
  
Slightly cowed at the site of Willow's glare but more amused than anything else, Warrick jokingly replied, "yes Mistress, whatever you command."  
  
Willow smacked him again on the chest for that comment, "Don't get uppity slave." Continuing on she saw that Xander had only chosen one skill. Looking over the skill list and knowing what he needs to read the books in Giles library Willow stated, "Xander, you need to choose the linguistics skill. I think with that skill you should be able to read the books in Giles library."  
  
Thinking it over Xander added Linguistics to his skill list. "Yeah, good idea Willow. I need to research my higher level spells so that should be helpful."  
  
"Xander, I have some important questions that you need to answer for me," Willow stated. "First, how much do you remember of what happens in here?"  
  
"For the most part I don't remember what happens here," Warrick stated. "I think that over time i'm remembering more and more of what is going on. I think that over time I will remember more and more of what happens in here."  
  
"Now for my second question," Willow asked, turning to look at Xander with a serious face, "Why does the system have you listed as 'Warrick'?"  
  
Taking his time to think it over Warrick went with an option that he thought might work, "Well, I think that when confronted by Jesse trying to kill him Xander had a little mental break and his brain created me to deal with his problems. Over time I think we will merge together again, only time will tell."  
  
Cocking her head a bit as she thought about what Warrick was telling her, she came to her conclusion and with a smile on her face spoke "So you are my Xander shaped Warrick friend." With that she gave him a hug, "I am glad you were there to keep my Xander shaped Xander friend safe for me."  
  
His head hurting from trying to understand what Willow just said, he decided to push on. Backing out of his entry he decided to push the '#&%^&' button. It brought up a new page. One one side it had a video of Willow sleeping on her bed, on the other side was a status screen. On top the Name icon was blinking and the rest was blank. "Looks like you will be able to learn more about it yourself Willow. I guess we can work on your character together."  
  
Willow was excited by the prospect of joining Warrick's party and quickly entered her name. Next she was offerred classes she could play, from the physical Fighter and the raging barbarian to the clerics, druid, mages and thieves. Looking over the list the vast majority did not appeal to her. Bringing one up she turned to Xander and asked, "What do you think Xander, its an interesting class and it seems so fun. Science for the win!"  
  
Looking at the class Willow was thinking of choosing he saw that she had chosen Artificer. Reading its description more thoroughly he saw that it was basically a support class that emphasized building magical items, helping other group members and fixing/repairing items. "Looks good Willow. It is definitely you," Warrick responded. "I think Buffy will love you as well, having somebody else who could fix her clothes. When she finds out you can make her magical shoes she might just ask you to marry her."  
  
Clicking accept on Artificer Willow and Warrick saw that she had 500xp to spend just like Warrick did when he first created his character. Working together they slowly worked their way through updating her status sheet, looking for abilities that would help her in her crafting role that she had chosen. The first thing they did was to spend 100xp increasing her power level to PL01. They noticed that PL01 came with the Scribe Scroll feat. Looking at skills she chose Linguistics and Use Magic Devices.  
  
They next went through Infusions and found four that they thought were useful. She chose Armor Enhancement-Lesser, Magic Vestment, Repair Light Damage and Weapon Augmentation-Personal, each usable twice per day. Next she went over traits. The first trait she chose was Spark of Creation, which allowed her to better craft magic items and to make them cheaper. The second trait was Pragmatic Activator and helped her better use magic items as well as craft them.  
  
Looking over the feats that were available she found three that she liked at spent 300 of her remaining XP. The first feat she chose was dodge, Warrick suggested that she chose it as it made her harder to hit. The remaining two feats chosen were Exceptional Artisan and Extraordinary Artisan. Combined they let her make the items in 25% less time and at 25% cost. "I think that those last two will help in crafting some gear for us," Willow stated. "Think of all the items I can make," she stated as she bounced up and down on Warrick's lap, and already thinking of all different items she might be able to make she pressed accept and finished off her character status screen.  
  
The feel of Willow's taut bottom as she bounced on his lap sent Warrick into a happy place. He hugged Willow tight to him to stop her her bouncing, holding her bottom against his hard cock, "Willow, Stop, oh gods stop" Warrick panted as he came, his pleasure finally peaking from his constant arousal from her nearness.  
  
Willow blinked as Warrick held her tight, feeling a spreading feeling of wetness against her bottom. Finally understanding what happened Willow smiled a happy little smile and wiggled her bare ass against Warrick's cock, letting him know that she knew what happened.  
  
After basking a bit in the pleasure he was feeling, Warrick came back to his senses. Leaning forward he kissed the top of Willow's head, "OK, I think that we should stop here before we let this go much further. As much as I love this and want to continue I think we should take this slow."  
  
Happy with how things had progressed so far, Willow was willing to take it slower, "Alright Warrick." Smiling wickedly, "Maybe Xander will remember what happened or at least have a good dream."  
  
"Alright, lets go back to our beds and go to sleep Willow," Warrick suggested.  
  
Getting up off Warrick's lap Willow spoke, "Yeah, sleep sounds good." With that Willow walked away from Warrick and headed off to her corner and bedroom. Warrick's eyes were locked to her naked rear which was exposed by her short pajama top. As she was about to enter her room through the barrier blocking it, Willow looked backwards and saw Warrick's eyes were locked on her rear end. Smiling happily she entered her bedroom.  
  
After finishing watching Willow walk back to her room, Warrick decided that he might as well get to sleep as well.  
  
\- - - - - - - - -  
  
Xander awoke in the morning feeling more refreshed than he could remember in a long time. Getting up out of bed Xander noticed that the front of his briefs were wet. "Shit, at least nobody saw this."  
  
\- - - - - - - - -  
  
Waking up in the morning for Willow was a happy occasion. Her dream the previous night of spending quality time with Xander made her feel very happy. She felt a slight migraine but it was nothing against the feeling of warmth from that dream. Getting out of bed Willow put her pajama bottoms on and headed out to start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

> Willow could hardly contain herself. She had been in a state of excitement since this morning when all sorts of ideas for making magical scrolls popped into her mind. Ever since she arrived at school she was tempted to just rush to the library and read some of his books on magic, but she was just able to hold out. During their the first break she rushed to the library hoping to get a little bit of reading done, but for once Giles was busy with other students and so Willow turned away disappointed.
> 
> When lunch finally arrived she left class and met Xander just outside the library and they entered together. Seeing that Giles was busy with work they picked up the books that they wanted to study. After picking up the books they headed off to a table in the back that was mostly hidden from view.
> 
> Spreading out the books they dug into them looking trying to find out ways to help Xander in his spell usage. While studying Willow found that she was understanding more and more of the text. 'Was the dream real' Willow thought to herself, 'Are we now playing a game in real life'. A blush then came to her face as she remembered what else had happened in the dream, of Warrick seeing her almost completely naked and then later cumming in his briefs from the feel of her body against his.
> 
> Turning to Xander Willow quietly asked, "Xander, did you have any dreams last night?"
> 
> Xander turned Willow, wondering why she would be asked about dreams at a time like this but as he started to think about it part of a dream came back to him. Xander fought back a blush as what he remembered was the site of Willow walking towards him wearing only an opened pajama top letting him have irrefutable proof that she really was a redhead. A second later he remembered another part of the dream where he was sitting down with the still only partially clad Willow sitting on his lap while they looked at a screen that showed what looked like a character sheet from a RPG.
> 
> Seeing the slight blush on Xander's face, Willow asked "Tell me what you remember Xander about it, don't leave anything out."
> 
> Willow saw the emotions warring across Xander's face as he struggled with what to tell her, "Please Xander, tell me everything, I promise I wont be upset with anything you tell me about what you dreamt."
> 
> Fighting down his embarrassment Xander told Willow of what he dreamed, seeing Willow almost completely naked and then the view screen with the character sheet. While telling her this his head slowly dropped, his embarrassment getting to him, no longer able to keep looking her in the face.
> 
> Scooting her chair chair closer to Xander, Willow reached out and pulled a startled Xander into a quick hug and then reached in and turned Xander's face to look him in the eyes, "That was not a dream Xander. It happened. I thought it was a dream as well at first when I woke up but studying these books, everything came back to me. I now know how to cast a couple of infusions and I can just grasp that I can make magical scrolls right now." After a brief respite Willow continued on, "I am not sure where we were Xander, but we could see into our bedrooms and we were still sleeping while we were there. The screen you saw were part of this system called the Game of Life v2.0 that you seem to be playing."
> 
> Willow then went on to explain more in more detail about how they looked over his character sheet and how it showed everything that he could do, including the fact that he could brew potions. She then told him how he had inadvertently invited her to join his party and that she now had a character sheet and powers.
> 
> Xander looked on in shock as Willow told him about how the dream really happened and that she now had powers as well. Trying to ignore the lustful feelings that came when he figured out that he really had seen her lovely naked body, Xander commented on one thought that he was trying to figure out, "But how did I get the powers in the first place? How'd I start playing the Game of Life?"
> 
> Thinking back to what Warrick told her she explained to him, "You told me a bit about that last night, but I am not completely sure about it. You said that when confronted by Jesse vamping out and trying to kill you your mind broke a bit. You formed a second personality that somehow gained the ability you have now, calling it the Game of Life. I think that somewhere deep inside of you, you had the potential to use magic and in your time of need your second personality subconsciously reached out to it and grasped it. Without knowing how to use it properly it created the Game of Life as a way to express the power you found."
> 
> Xander looked on at Willow with a dawning horror, "You're saying that I am crazy and that is how I got powers? I don't want to be crazy Willow, you got to help me."
> 
> Willow deepened his embrace of Xander, whispering to him, "It's going to be ok Xander. It's all going to turn out all right." Stealing up her nerve Willow commanded, "Look at me Xander."
> 
> Holding on to the lifeline that Willow threw him, Xander turned his head and looked at Willow. He was surprised as Willow placed her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. His shock was such that he did not immediately respond to Willow's kiss, but as the long seconds ticked by he started to respond to her kisses, both letting their pent up lust for each other out into their kiss. Xander's hand started to roam over Willow's body, one hand cupping her ass as he remembered the feel of it naked in his grip. Willow pressed her body tightly against Xander's, moving to straddle him in his chair. For the next few minutes the pair explored each others bodies, letting their lust for each other loose.
> 
> "Giles," Buffy spoke loudly as she entered the Library, "I have Cheerleader tryouts after school so I can't make it to the training session you wanted."
> 
> Startled by Buffy's voice Willow and Xander broke up their make out session. After getting up and adjusting her skirt Willow grabbed a hold of Xander and silently lead them out of the Library. Once outside she made sure that they were both presentable and then quietly whispered as she looked around, "Don't let Buffy know about this yet, she doesn't need the distraction from her tryouts, she 'really really' wants to make the team."
> 
> Looking at Willow Xander nodded his head in agreement, "It's good. But we need to talk about all this some more, you know more about what's going on than I do and I, just need to know whats going on with me."
> 
> Willow leaned and and gave Xander a quick hug, "Of course Xander. Lets get together after Buffy's tryouts and maybe get some more research done." Looking down at her watch, Willow pales a bit, "Sorry Xander I have to run, I am supposed to help the Computer teacher set up some new equipment."
> 
> "Just like you Willow,' Xander said with a knowing smile, "Always willing to help out when needed. Get going, remember we are supposed to meet back with Buffy by the locker room and head with her to tryouts to cheer her on."
> 
> With that the pair gave each other one last hug and went their separate ways.
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

Xander was bored out of his mind waiting for his final class of the day to end. It was the time of the year that he and Jesse had always loved to show their school spirit, Cheerleader tryouts. Previously they could only show their spirit at the middle school they attended and while Jesse had enjoyed watching Cordelia who had ripened early, none of the other girls had appealed to him quite as much. This year though they had been looking forward to cheering on the girls trying out for the High School cheer team.  
  
Xander was conflicted though for several reasons. Without Jesse there to enjoy it with him it was not quite the same as it lacked the male bonding they shared at the event as they compared what they liked about the different potential cheerleaders. He also did not want to hamper his budding relationship with Willow. On the other hand he had two reasons he wanted to be their. The first was to ogle Cordelia in Jesse place, one last hurrah before he could be done with her in his mind. Finally, there was Buffy. He wanted to be there to support his newest friend as she tried out, but he also viewed it as a time to get watch Buffy's body as she gyrated around in a cheer routine without anybody really commenting on it. In the end, the prospect of viewing scantily clad girls as they went through their dance routines was to much for Xander and so he ignored his doubts and decided to go to the tryouts like they had previously arraigned.  
  
After class ended Xander headed off towards the womens locker room to meet up with Willow and Buffy. By the time he arrived there he saw Willow standing outside the door, looking around while holding several sheaths of paper.  
  
Seeing Xander Willow face brightened up. She waited for him with a bit of impatience. Once Xander came close to her she did a quick look around and noticing that nobody else was close enough to hear her excitedly whispered, “Xander. I really need you to look at these papers. Are they what I think they are.”  
  
After being handed the papers he saw nothing special about them. He then whispered “Detectar Magia” and in his site the pages became lit with a soft glow of magic. Noticing that it was the words on the page that glowed and not the paper itself he then whispered “Leer Magia.” At this he was able to determine that what he help in his hands were sheet of paper with pre-cast spells on them that anybody could use. “Where did you get these Willow?” Xander asked with an urgent tone in his voice. “These look like some low level spells, maybe we could find some with more powerful spells on them.”  
  
Looking a bit sheepish at Xander's last comment Willow replied, “I don't think that's going to happen Xander. I actually made them myself last period as I had nothing else to do. This urge came upon me and before I knew it I was had finished writing these down. While I was writing it felt like their was a flow of energy leaving my body and empowering the words on the paper.”  
  
Interrupting Willow Xander replied, “That's great Willow. If I am reading the spells on the papers some of these spells are really useful, do you think you can write more?”  
  
“Maybe,” Willow answered, “I don't think I can write any more spells down from the energy inside me as I feel empty, but I just know that if I had the right ingredients and tools I could write up some more spells.”  
  
Before they could continue, Buffy appeared from the womens locker room. Xander took the time to admire the view. While the short pleated cheer skirt left her legs enticingly open for ogling she was unfortunately wearing a bulky top that did little to flatter her, unlike most of the rest of the girls who were trying out for cheerleader who wore very tight and skimpy tops.  
  
As he started to look away so as to not be caught ogling Buffy he was caught unprepared for what he saw. As he turned his head Xander saw Willow give Buffy the once over just like he had done moments before. It looked like she was doing it unconsciously but she was definitely checking her out. It left him wondering if she was a fan of the female form as well, but that was something to deal with at a later time.  
  
As they entered the gym together Xander looked around at all the scantily clad girls, “Time to show our school spirit Willow and support our fellow classmates as they try out.”  
  
Shaking her head slightly at Xander's comment, “And of course the only time you are interested in showing school spirit is when it involves girls prancing around. Where's your school spirit the rest of the time?”  
  
Xander shakes his head sadly at Willow, “There is only so much spirit that a student has for his school. I am willing to do my best now. Who knows what the future may hold.”  
  
Heading over to Buffy Xander reaches in his pocket, feeling the bracelet slide through his hands, “Good luck Buffy, we'll be rooting for you.”  
  
While Xander went to give Buffy one last message of support Willow saw Amy, one of their old friends from Middle School. “Hi Amy. I didn't expect to see you here at the tryouts.”  
  
Amy walked over to Willow after she was called out. “Yea, I was trying to get in shape and my mom suggesting cheering as a way to get in shape,” Amy stated.  
  
Xander sat in the stands with a decent sized crowd of cheerleader hopefuls and their friends, finding a space where he could get a good view. As he sat down he saw Amy start talking with Willow and Buffy. Looking her over he noticed that she had lost weight. While she had a decent body it help no interest for him when compared to all the girls trying out for cheerleader and Willow.  
  
Sitting in the stands he watched as the first girl trying out for the squad started her dance. While he found her attractive as well it did not hold all his attention. Part of it was held but Cordelia who showed up next to Willow and Buffy wearing a tight outfit that emphasized her large bust, tight rear and firm abs.  
  
Distracted as he was by the sights around him Xander missed when Amber's hands caught on fire during her routine, thus he was slow to react as Buffy rushed out and put the fire out using a banner she tore down from the wall. Xander rushed out onto the court and came to rest next to Buffy as she cradled Amber's, whose body was wracked from pain.  
  
Moving in close to them he touched one of Amber's burned hands, eliciting a whimper of pain from her as whispered as quietly as he could 'menor cura'. As the spell ran its course through Amber's body it healed most of the burns and he saw and felt Amber's body relax as her pain lessened. Xander contemplated casting the spell again but before he could the school nurse arrived and took over care of Amber. While he was not able to heal her completely he noticed that her skin was no longer burned through to the bone anymore and that she should survive. He figured that he might be able to heal her back to full health later when there were less people around to notice it.  
  
After Buffy got done talking with the gym teacher about what she had done, the three of them headed off to the Library to talk to Giles about what had happened.  
  
\- - - - - - -  
  
When the trio arrived back at the library they explained to Giles about what had just happened to Amber at the tryouts. After lengthy deliberations over what it might have been they could not come up with any serious ideas for what might of happened beyond the potential for spontaneous combustion.  
  
Getting antsy with nothing to do the gathering broke up. With it getting dark out Xander and Buffy decided to walk Willow home. After dropping her off at her house, they started walking towards Xander house. _Look at Buffy_ After traveling a block Xander noticed that Buffy was a bit agitated. _Ask her help kill vamps_ “You know Buffy, I think you could use some fun.”  
  
Buffy looked over at Xander, “Oh? And what would you consider fun? Maybe a trip to the theater? A meal at a restaurant?”  
  
Xander let out a laugh at Buffy's suggestions, knowing that they were something that he would of suggested normally, “While those are good suggestion Buffy, and while I think I will give you a rain check on going to the movies with you, I was thinking that maybe we could take a stroll together.”  
  
“Hah, I knew it” Buffy declared, knowing that Xander was just trying to get her to go on a date with him and thinking of a way to let him down gently.  
  
“I think a stroll through the graveyard is the way to go. Burn off some of that anxiety you are feeling by killing some vamps,” Xander responded.  
  
With a rejection on the tip of her tongue, what Xander had asked her to do broke through, “Actually Xander, I think that would like that.”  
  
With that the pair of them headed off towards the closest cemetery. _Invite her_ “Do you think we might actually find any vamps tonight? The last time we went out we saw what, two vamps?”  
  
“We better. I need to do something, anything,” Buffy complained.  
  
“Well, lets get this party started Buffy,” Xander declared, “the vamps await us. First though let me cast a spell on us,” Xander quickly whispered 'armadura' twice, casting the spell on both of them and they proceeded on their way.  
  
Responding to Xander's more jovial mood Buffy set out towards the closest graveyard with more energy in her steps. Arriving at the graveyard it took them not more than a few minutes of walking until they ran into their first vampires of the night. “I guess its time to start the party Xander, our guests have arrived.” Saying that Buffy jumped into the group of three vampires ahead of them, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Xander watched on as Buffy toyed with the vampires, letting out her frustration. While enjoying the sight of Buffy as she bounced around the graveyard he continued to keep an eye out for any intruders into the cause. Seeing somebody lurking in the shadow of a crypt Xander decided to cast a 'perturbar vampiro' spell at it, figuring it would do no harm if his target was human.  
  
Hearing the scream of pain from the impact of his spell Xander poured it on, first casting 'perturbar vampiro' again followed quickly with a 'Fuego' at it and setting it on fire. Just like that his target was ashed.  
  
Turning around Xander noticed that Buffy had already staked two of the vampires as was just playing with the last one. He could tell that she was in a much better mood, so he just sat back and watched as she enjoyed herself, appreciating the sight of her in motion.  
  
Before much more time had past Buffy decided to end the fight and staked the last vampire. Turning to Xander and feeling much better than before she stated, “You're right, I so needed this.” With that she lifted her left arm to Xander, “Fix it alright.”  
  
Looking at her proffered arm Xander noticed that her arm was cut and her shirt sleeve was ripped and bloodied. A quickly whispered 'menor cura' and 'remiendo' and everything was fixed.  
  
Bouncing on her toes Buffy looked at her repaired shirt and moved in and gave Xander a hug. Looking up at Xander she whispered to him, “Thanks. I really liked this shirt.” Intending to give him a quick kiss on his cheek in thanks she was surprised as Xander moved his head a bit and instead gave him a kiss on his lips.  
  
Feeling Buffy's lips on his Xander gave in to his long held desire for her and deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around her powerful yet petite frame and holding her to him. He felt tension build in her body as he deepened the kiss, but just as he was thinking of letting her go her felt her relax into him and start returning his kisses.  
  
Buffy gave in to her suppressed desire for Xander, knowing that it was wrong, but needing to feel wanted as a woman and not just as a slayer. Aware of her surroundings even as she enjoyed the pleasure we was receiving she backed up until her backside was resting against the crypt wall where she had noticed Xander killing a vamp earlier.  
  
Pressing Buffy up against the crypt wall, Xander moved one hand down and cupped her firm ass. He then raised his right hand and cupped her breast through her shirt, taking the time to memorize the feel of the first breast he has ever touched.  
  
As Xander cupped her ass Buffy wrapped her legs around his upper legs. She then pulled him to her, feeling his hard cock press up against her. “God Xander,” Buffy panted as she stopping kissing him for a second, gasping in pleasure, “we shouldn't be doing this.”  
  
“Nothin wrong,” Xander grunted. Taking his hand off her breast, Xander took hold of one of hand and brought it down between then, placing it on his hard cock. “This is what you do to me Buffy, just for being who you are.”  
  
“What about Willow though,” Buffy remarked as she felt Xander's hard cock, rubbing it through his jeans. Feeling selfish for wanting Xander as much as she did, she gasped “She's liked you for a long time.”  
  
With his cock throbbing from the feel of Buffy's hand, Xander stated in as calm a voice as he could, “I'm not Willow's and she's not mine. Maybe in the future it might happen, but not right now. Let's just enjoy this for whatever it is.” With that he proceeded to kiss her again.  
  
Giving in to her needs Buffy thought 'Fuck it' and decided to enjoy the moment, she removed her hand from his cock and showing off her superb dexterity unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them and his briefs down, moving her legs enough so they scrunched up around his ankles. “I'm not ready to fuck you yet, but everything else is good,” she told Xander with lust filling her voice.  
  
Xander's eyes widened in momentary disbelief as Buffy stripped off his pants, but eagerly decided to follow in her example. Cupping her ass in both hands Xander lifted Buffy up till her panty clad cunt was rubbing against his hard cock as it was trapped between their bodies. He then reached up with both his hands and pulled up her shirt exposing bra clad breasts. Xander then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, albeit clumsily and pushed then above her breasts. He took some time memorizing the sight of her small breasts, the tanned flesh and light brown nipples.  
  
Buffy started grinding her panty clad cunt against Xander's cock and seeing Xander lustfully looking at her breasts she reached around his neck and dragged his head down to feast on them. She let out a loud moan as Xander started nibbling on her nipples, worshiping them.  
  
They gave in to the frenzied lust of the moment, giving and taking pleasure from each others bodies until they both came. Xander, his legs drained, lowed them both to the grass covered ground next to the crypt, wrapping one arm underneath Buffy and holding her to him they lay down and recovered their breath. After a bit of resting Xander looked at Buffy and whispered, “Thank you Buffy. I don't know what I did to deserve that but I will treasure this moment always.” So saying he gave her one last kiss on her lips.  
  
Cuddled up against Xander Buffy was enjoying the moment. “No reason Xander,” Buffy stated, “nothing beyond wanting to thank you for wanting to help me and trying to relieve my tension from earlier.” Buffy laughed lightly, “I think you accomplished that, although maybe not quite in the way you had planned.”  
  
“Always willing to help Buffy,” Xander said with a grin on his face, “I am always willing to take one for the team.”  
  
Reaching out and giving Xander slowly softening cock one last quick stroke Buffy state with a hint of lust in her voice, “I am pretty sure you are Xander, and maybe if you're lucky we can try this again sometime.” With that Buffy stood up and pulled her bra and shirt down and snapped it back up. Pulling up her skirt and looking at her cum splattered panties she asked, “Can you do something about this?”  
  
Looking over at Buffy's drenched panties Xander stated, “I think so” and whispered 'remiendo' as he touched the front of her panties.  
  
Buffy shivered as she felt the energy of the spell as it ran through her panties, but as she looked down after the energy stopped she noticed that they were still covered in cum and drenched from her juices. “Well, cannot be helped,” Buffy stated, and with a sly look at Xander who was still looking she pulled off her panties and bared herself completely to him, her cunt exposed to the world, nary a trace of any hair to be found.  
  
Xander was mesmerized by the sight and barely heard Buffy say “I guess you can have these” as he felt something drop on his exposed cock. With that his view of nirvana was closed and Buffy dropped the front of her skirt down. Looking down to see what had fallen on his cock, he saw that it was Buffy's dirtied panties.  
  
Seeing that Xander was a bit stunned Buffy reached down and pulled Xander up, “You might want to put that away Xander,” she stated, “I don't think you want anything bad to happen to it.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Xander replied as he almost mechanically pulled up his pants and briefs and made himself presentable, the activities of the might finally catching up to him and his mind partially shutting down. He felt Buffy take something from his hand and put it into his front pocket.  
  
Shaking her head and muttering “boys” Buffy lead Xander home and helped him inside. She started to walk away, but just as he was about to close the door she called out “Xander” and once she caught his attention he flipped up the back of her skirt and gave him his first view of her pert bottom. Seeing that she had shocked him again Buffy dropped the back of her skirt back down and walked away with a sway to her hips, knowing that Xander was watching.  
  
Xander continued to watch as she walked away, finally closing the front door once she was no longer in view. He then proceeded to his bedroom on the second floor and started to get undressed. Checking his pockets he found the panties that Buffy hand stuffed in them. Xander looked at the panties and then smirking and talking out loud to himself stated, “Well, can't let these go to waste.” He then laid down in his bed, grabbed his cock with his panty covered hand and stroked himself off as he mentally relieved his encounter with Buffy in the graveyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Warrick awoke, sitting in his recliner in the Black Room. He felt a surge of dread just as the memories of the previous night burned themselves into his memories. As the memories of the events in the graveyard became clear the reason for the dread became clear. Slumping into the recliner his head hanging low Warrick chanted "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," repeatedly as he tried to figure out what the repercussions of the previous night would be.

He went over the memory in more detail, trying to figure out why it happened. Warrick finally figured it out and he had nobody else to blame but himself. Choosing the Charming Pervert trait came back to haunt him as it activated itself. It had a least helped him figure out that even thought for him everything is set up like a game, for Xander these are natural abilities that he is subconsciously using.

Trying to take his mind off what Xander had done last night Warrick decided to look over the GoL screens. He first looked at his screen and saw that he had received a decent boost in XP for the vampire fight for the night. He also saw that his character sheet had a new panel to choose labeled achievements. Clicking on achievements it showed:

Solo Kill: Master Vampire

Clicking on the achievement showed nothing beyond the obvious. It listed the date and time of the kill and that was it. Shrugging his shoulders he went over his character sheet and decided to just leave it alone.

After finishing up with his character sheet he next checked on Willow's sheet. 'Interesting,' Warrick thought as he saw that Willow had gained the same amount of XP as he did, 'Looks like it doesn't matter if she is with us or not she gets XP for it. That will be useful to know if we ever need her to stay behind.' Clicking on the icon next to her name it brought up a video feed of Willow peacefully sleeping in her bed. 'I hope that Xander didn't fuck things over between them with what happened tonight,' Xander worriedly thought, 'if he keeps this up I might have to spend some XP on some traits and feats to solve this problem instead of making him more powerful, fucking hormones!'

Closing out Willow's character sheet he saw that his third party member was active though no name was assigned to it yet. Clicking on the sheet he quickly saw that the person had the Xp amount equivalent to the starter Xp plus the amount of Xp that he and Willow had gained that night. Figuring that the new member was probably Buffy he clicked on the video link to make sure. A small chuckle escaped Warricks mouth as he watching Buffy squeezing a small stuffed pig to her chest as she was sleeping.

Taking his eyes off the video of Buffy sleeping he went to the name section of her character sheet and typed in 'Buffy Summers'. After that Warrick decided to check if he could spend her xp. Clicking on the 'Class' Icon a message popped up stating: 'Only the party member may choose her class and spend xp unless she authorizes others to spend their resources.'

With that Warrick decided to finish up with Buffy's sheet. Once that was done he decided to sit back in his chair and relax. Before much longer he faded out of existence.

\- - - - - - -

Xander woke up the next morning in a calm and peaceful state, his body completely relaxed and rested.

During the course of the day Xander noticed that Buffy seemed to avoid being around him as much as possible and to avoid looking at him whenever they were together. This caused Xander to wonder if she regretted what happened last night, something that he would regret happening, no matter how much he did not regret the incident himself. He decided to not bring it up and let her deal with her issue with it instead of confronting her about it.

At lunch time the gang all gathered together at the library. Xander sat down at his regular spot with Willow and they started doing some research on historical magic users as well as looking through the same books to see it they had any spells that Xander could learn. Buffy sat across from them and looked through the books in a semi-bored manner, not really too interested in reading through the few books she was able to actually read.

Before long the lunch period was over and and the group again split up and went their separate ways. The classes dragged on as day progressed. After the final day of class Buffy headed to the last day of tryouts while Xander and Willow joined Giles in the library to do more research much to Xander's annoyance as he had wanted to attend the tryouts again.

For the next two hours the two of them studied many of Giles more esoteric books and Xander thought that he might of found one or two spells in the books that he could understand and make work with a bit of practice. Xander noticed that Willow was distracted at that point and turned to look at where she was looking and he noticed that Buffy had just entered the library wearing a short skirt and in a white tank top that was pretty much see through at this point given how sweaty she was. It was also obvious that she was not wearing a bra as her nipples and areola were clearly visible. Removing his gaze from Buffy was pretty hard for Xander but owing to his much more clear view of her assets from last night he was able to do so with just a little bit of effort.

Xander started to turn his back towards the book he was studying when he noticed that Willow was still staring a Buffy. Turning to look at Willow more closely he saw her lick her lips as if she just saw something that she thought might be tasty. Looking back at Buffy he noticed that Buffy was now stretching out in front of them, and that with the flair of her skirt caused by her energetic exercises that her panties were being bared to them. Xander also noticed that Giles was also present and being distracted as well at the sight before him. He also noticed that he did not take off his glasses like he normally did when they did something to exasperate him, but that he did do the subtle re-positioning of his cock in his pants, a maneuver that Xander was well acquainted with.

Turning his body towards Willow and putting his arm around the back of Willow's chair Xander leaned in whispered in her ears, "I see you have the same taste in women that I do Willow." Seeing her shudder at this he continued on, "Why, I think that we have been best friends since kindergarten that we don't need to compete over her, I know I am willing to share."

Willow felt her nipples harden and her body shivered in pleasure as images of what Xander whispered to her flashed through her mind, some images of her making out with Buffy and other images of Xander being their and participating as well. One image stood out in her mind, an image of Willow being brought to cum by Xander's hands, just like Warrick had done earlier, but this time with Buffy present and playing with her body at the same time.

"Look at Giles pretending to not be bothered by the display that Buffy is putting on for us," Xander continued, "You know she is teasing us on purpose right, she wants to show herself off to us. Maybe she even wants us to take her." Giving Willow's ear a nip he continued on, "Just picture Buffy and Giles sparring with each other and Buffy knocking him down. Then she goes and straddles him to put on her finishing moves, but instead of staking him she unzips his pants, pulls his cock out and impales herself on him, taking him as her spoils of war." Noticing the increased pace of Willow's breathing and the flush on her face Xander runs his left hand over her stockinged thighs, "Just picture Buffy riding Giles hard, her hair flowing around her face, her pert breasts glistening with sweat, the sounds of her moans at the pleasure she feels."

Willow watched Buffy spar with Giles and pictured the vivid images of what Xander whispered to her. The pictures of a naked Buffy mounted on Giles all the more vivid from having seen Buffy in the school showers. She leaned into Xander, the feel of his hands running over her thighs heightening her excitement.

"She would look glorious like that," Xander whispered, "taking what pleasure she wants from whoever she wants." Looking at Willow as she watches Buffy enthralled by her imagination, Xander decides to take it one step further, "Now just picture yourself riding Giles in her place, feeling his hard cock thrusting into you as you try and impale yourself on it, his hand alternating between cupping your delectable ass and pulling you down towards him so he could suck and worship at your lovely pale breasts." Feeling Willow's breath hitch as she pictured this new idea, Xander continued on, "Now imagine me coming up from behind and sticking my cock up your ass, driving it in deep in rhythm with Giles as we both take you, the pleasure you would feel being filled up with both of our cocks filling you to the breaking point and finally feeling us both cum inside you, painting your insides with out hot cum."

Willow shuddered as she a had small orgasm at just imagining the scenario that just played out, and enjoyed the pleasure as it rushed through her. AS she relaxed back into her chair one thought kept repeating though her mind, 'If Buffy was there as well it would of been so much better.' With that she just relaxed in the chair and watched as Buffy and Giles continued to spar and Xander left her mostly alone and went back to studying while still keeping his arm around her back.

After spending the next hour going over Giles books and semi cuddling with Willow Xander decided it was about time to end the day as it was getting late. It was in no way influenced by the fact that Buffy had just finished her training with Giles. So when Buffy announced that she was going to get ready for patrol and headed off to the showers Xander turned to Willow, "I think we have done enough studying for today Willow, let me walk you home."

Enjoying the embrace he shared with Xander and the entertainment provided by Buffy Willow was a bit reluctant to agree until she remembered what day it was, "Oh darn it, I forgot I was supposed to be home a while ago as mom decided that today was supposed to be a family bonding day. You can walk with me close to my house, but if she sees you walking with me she will blame you for me being late and that would cause a lot of problems that we don't need to deal with." With that she quickly gathered up her belongings and the two of them headed out the door.

  
Xander proceeded to escort Willow home after saying goodbye to Buffy and Giles. It was for the most part a quiet night as they only had to quickly dispatch two vampires who had tried to stop them as they walked through the quiet nighttime streets. At the corner of the block that Willow's house was located on Xander stopped and waited as he watched Willow walk to the safety of her house.

Once Willow entered her house Xander turned away and proceeded on to his own house and was quickly ensconced in his own bed, reading one of the books that he had borrowed from Giles. After a few more hours of studying this book and thinking of ways to cast spells with this knowledge Xander finally fell asleep.

  
\- - - - - - - - - -

  
As Warrick came into being sitting on his chair he saw a bright flashing light coming from the Stool. Deciding to deal with this issue instead of trying to figure out what the hell Xander was thinking about in the library he quickly called up a screen in front of him.

  
_'Due to action taken by Xander Harris the Feat - Porn Logic was purchased, this Feat will not count against the total number of Feats allowed but will count towards the cost of purchasing Feats in the future.'_

Warrick blinked at this, thinking 'When the hell did this happen?' Looking at the system to see when it was purchased he found a new tab had shown up on screen. Clicking it he found a icon blinking. Clicking on the icon he saw it was basically a mail system for the Game. It read, 'Due to action taken by the player the Feat - Porn Logic will be purchased. You can purchase this for 50% off if purchased in the next twenty four hours. After that you will be charged the full price for the Feat and it will be taken from your remaining unspent XP.'

'Well fuck' Warrick thought, 'this game is really just trying to fuck with me it seems as that option was not available to just now.' With that Warrick explored the rest of the Game Program that he could find but there were no new icons, messages or other crap to be found.

Taking one last quick check of his unspent XP he found that the number had risen from the last time he checked, even taken into account the XP spent on his unwanted feat. Feeling tired for some reason Warrick decided he might as well go back to sleep, but before that he called up side by side windows of his party members. Seeing them comfortable and sleeping in their own beds Warrick went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
